degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Basket Case/@comment-5332135-20140304181143
I watched the last episode of The Fosters and I actually liked it tbh. By character on how I feel on them or their storyline atm: *Stef and Lena: They're both really great right now. I'm glad they're having a baby and I support it 100%. Tim looks like a good guy too, so I think he's a good choice for the sperm donor. *Callie: Still love her. Nothing else to say. Glad she is actually seeing her father though, that looks interesting. I hope she doesn't get hurt by Vico. *Brandon: Brandon has been a huge dick in this block, but I think he's starting to redeem himself. I'm just annoyed he got mixed up with Vico at all, though. *Jesus: Ugh, I really cannot with him right now. First of all, he cheated on her. I love Jemma, but why the fuck did they have to start it that way? Then, he tries to break up with Lexi over email (I'm not too mad over that), but once she comes back he becomes a huge coward and doesn't wanna break up with her. Lexi sees the deleted email, and she has to lie and break up with him because he couldn't do it himself. Then when she wants to break up, Jesus wants to be with her still? Wtf, make your mind up, Jesus. He's always been my least favorite of the 5, but I'm starting to dislike him. He better redeem himself. *Mariana and Zac: She is so sweet now <3. I love her relationship with Zac and I feel so bad for her that Zac didn't wanna be in a relationship (which obviously isn't true). I think his mom is racist, or something. Ugh :( *Jude: Perfect as usual. I loved how he spoke up for what he wanted to do about their father instead of letting Callie make the choice for him. *Mike: Okay, I love Mike. I really do. But seriously...he shouldn't be dating yet. He's been sober for what, a couple months? It's not healthy for him to be in a serious relationship. *Dani: Oh my God, I hate this bitch SO FUCKING MUCH. She always gave me a bad vibe. She gets with Mike, and then of course relapses. I'm not too mad about that. I get it's hard, but that is not something that Mike can be around. And then she goes off talking to Mike about BRANDON acting out?!? JFC, HE'S A TEENAGER. You're a grown woman. She needs to fucking leave, I'm sorry. I have so many personal reasons to hate her, too. She's not Brandon's mom. She doesn't need to worry about Brandon or be bossy of him. I have never hated a character like I hate her. *Lexi: She's really cute and I feel bad for her. :( She deserves better, though. *Wyatt: He's not even here anymore but I love him so much so I just wanted to say that. *TImothy: I love him! He's a really good guy and he and Lena have a great friendship. *Daphne: I feel bad for her and see where she's coming from. Callie had a good reason to think she stole from the school, but it sucks being in that situation. *Emma: Okay, I love her, sort of. At first she was really cute, but I want her to be more than Jesus' girlfriend. She has a lot of potential, and I don't want them to ruin that.